Du rouge et du noir
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Rouge et noir. L'une de ces couleurs est la réponse à une grande question de Patrick Jane, l'autre, celle qui lui cause tant de soucis. Et au milieu de cela, il y Teresa.
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà lancée dans une petite fiction sur nos chers Patrick et Teresa... Elle commence après que John le Rouge ait laissé sa marque sur Lisbon, et avant la fin de la saison 06, et de la mort de John le Rouge...

* * *

><p>Patrick Jane commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas une émotion habituelle chez lui, mais il savait qu'il ne se rassurerait qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu des nouvelles de Teresa Lisbon, sa « chef » et surtout, amie. Quand son téléphone sonna, affichant « Teresa Lisbon », il répondit immédiatement :<p>

_ Lisbon, enfin…

Sauf qu'au lieu de la voix, soit ironique, soit énervée, de Lisbon, une voix rauque et détestée depuis des années :

_ Je suis désolé, Patrick. Teresa ne peut répondre au téléphone pour le moment. Dois-je lui laisser un message ? Ou va-t-elle finir comme ta femme et ta fille ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Cette scène le hantait depuis des semaines. Lisbon s'en était sortie sans aucun dommage, et lui continuait à rêver de cette scène, la dernière phrase supplémentaire sortir tout droit de son esprit torturé.

_ Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle va bien, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rassurer tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas eu au téléphone. Il attrapa son portable, seul objet à porté de main, posé juste à côté de son lit.

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon émergea doucement en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 02 :37.<p>

_ Qui appelle à cette heure-là ? maugréa-t-elle. Ça a intérêt à être important.

Le temps qu'elle se lève pour attraper son téléphone posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la messagerie s'était déjà déclenchée. Aussitôt, le téléphone re-sonna, sans que la personne ne laisse un message.

_ C'est à propos de John le Rouge ? interrogea-t-elle, en voyant le numéro de Jane s'afficher, et après avoir décroché.

_ Bonjour, Lisbon, vous allez bien ?

_ Jane… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Moi ça va, c'est gentil de demander.

_ Jane, il est deux heures et demie, et vous m'appelez pour me demander si je vais bien ?! Non, je ne vais pas bien, un abruti vient de me gâcher ma nuit !

_ Vraiment ?

Lisbon raccrocha, énervée, laissa tomber son portable sur sa table de nuit, et se recoucha. Pas pour très longtemps, car une minute plus tard, Jane rappelait :

_ A vrai dire, une question m'a gâchée la nuit, à moi aussi, dit-il, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé leur conversation.

_ Tant mieux pour vous, Jane, passez une bonne nuit, à demain.

_ De quelle couleur sont vos sous-vêtements ?

La question la stoppa net, alors qu'elle allait raccrocher.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tiens, vous ne raccrochez plus, Lisbon ?

_ Jane, dites-moi que vous n'avez pas dit ce que j'ai cru entendre ?

_ Je n'aime pas mentir. Alors, réponse ?

_ Jane, je vais raccrocher, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, à demain, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton calme.

_ Je pencherai pour noir. C'est une couleur qui vous correspond bien. Femme célibataire, au sens pratique, qui n'a aucune intention d'avoir une aventure dans les prochains jours. Vous êtes fascinée par un homme en particulier, mais ne pensez avoir aucune chance car il est concentré sur autre chose. Oui, vous avez des sous-vêtements noirs.

Lisbon raccrocha, et maudit Jane en se glissant sous sa couette, uniquement vêtue d'un vieux tee-shirt et d'une petite culotte… noire.

_ Abruti arrogant…

* * *

><p>« De quelle couleur sont vos sous-vêtements ? »<p>

Jane se maudit pour cette phrase. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il avait juste voulu garder Lisbon un moment au bout du fil. Forcément, après cette question, la logique s'était aussitôt affichée dans son esprit, et hop ! direction les sous-vêtements noirs.

_ Elle va me faire la gueule demain matin, c'est certain… En espérant que…

Que ça n'allait pas finir comme la dernière fois. L'idée le glaça. Lisbon, enlevée à nouveau par John le Rouge. Par reflexe, il attrapa son téléphone, et composa le numéro de mémoire, sans chercher dans son répertoire.

_ Jane, si vous voulez connaitre la couleur de mes sous-vêtements, allez vous faire…

_ Est-ce que vous allez bien, Lisbon ? coupa le blond.

Lisbon, sentant l'urgence, se tut, avant de demander :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jane ?

_ Vous allez bien ?

_ Oui, je vais bien, Jane. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Non, rien. Je vous laisse.

Il allait raccrocher quand la voix de Lisbon l'interrompit :

_ Jane, je dois vous parler, venez au café face au CBI, ok ?

Il dut lutter pour reprendre son ton arrogant et ironique :

_ Vous me donnez rendez-vous, Lisbon ?

_ Vous en voulez une, Jane ?

Jane réprima un sourire, et répondit :

_ A dans une demi-heure, Lisbon.

La jeune femme raccrocha, alors que Jane se levait, content de revoir la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Lisbon réprima un sursaut en voyant Jane. Ses cheveux blonds décoiffés et ses cernes sous les yeux… Il était méconnaissable.<p>

_ Alors, Lisbon, quel est le but de notre rendez-vous ? Pas un rendez-vous romantique, quand même ?

_ Dans vos rêves, Jane, répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, toute compassion oubliée. Jane la dévisagea en silence.

_ Jane.

_ Oui ?

_ Vous me dévisagez.

_ J'attends que vous exposiez le but de notre rendez-vous, Lisbon.

_ Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien… je voulais simplement vous remonter le moral.

_ Trop gentil, ricana Jane.

_ Vous n'avez plus de somnifères ? Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ?

_ Pour rien. J'ai eu une panne de sommeil, c'est tout.

_ Vous avez encore pensé à John le Rouge.

Une question, pas une affirmation, remarqua-t-il. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas lui au centre de ses cauchemars. Non, c'était elle. La fameux smiley de John le Rouge sur le mur, et dans son lit, Lisbon, morte.

_ Non.

_ Alors qui est votre cauchemar, Jane ? Dites-le à quelqu'un. A Van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby ou moi… On est votre famille.

Enfin, il lâcha la bombe, conscient qu'elle ne l'interpréterait pas correctement, mais il s'en fichait. Elle lui posait la question, il répondait.

_ Vous, Lisbon.

_ Alors, allez-y, je vous écoute.

Il comprit qu'elle pensait qu'il avait choisi de lui dire à elle. C'était le cas. Mais il venait de lui dire.

_ C'est vous, Lisbon.

Teresa fronça les sourcils, et pâlit en comprenant, pour dire d'une voix blanche :

_ Votre cauchemar… C'est moi.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de hocher la tête.

* * *

><p>Rigsby et Cho échangèrent un regard. Jane et Lisbon s'évitaient, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Pas un regard, pas une remarque sarcastique de Jane, pas un froncement de sourcils réprobateur de Lisbon devant l'apparente profonde déprime du blond.<p>

Lisbon bossait comme une folle, prenant tous les dossiers qu'on lui donnait, des dossiers qui n'auraient pas dû concerner le CBI, mais la police municipale.

Van Pelt avait dû le remarquer aussi, car elle demanda discrètement à leur patron :

_ Je peux vous parler en privé, patron ?

Teresa leva la tête, accepta sèchement, et quitta le bureau, soulagée d'avoir une raison de s'éloigner de Jane. Dès qu'elles furent sorties, les deux hommes attaquèrent auprès de Jane :

_ Jane, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Cho.

_ En ce moment ? Je bois un milk-shake.

Il leur désigna le gobelet en carton et la paille.

_ On te parle de Lisbon, répliqua Rigsby. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?

_ On a bu un café à deux heures du matin, pourquoi ?

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, et d'un commun accord laissèrent tomber.

* * *

><p>_ Teresa… C'est en tant qu'amie que je dois te parler, dit calmement Grace.<p>

_ Oui ?

_ Avec Jane, que s'est-il passé ?

_ Rien qui ne vous concerne, agent Van Pelt, répliqua Lisbon d'un ton très calme, trop calme.

_ En tant qu'amie, Teresa.

_ Pas envie d'en parler.

_ Teresa…

_ Patrick Jane est un abruti, voilà tout, Grace ! C'est bon ?

_ Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, Teresa.

_ J'y penserai, promit-elle.

* * *

><p>Jane et Lisbon s'ignorèrent soigneusement toute la journée. Pas un regard, pas une parole. Jane resta allongé sur son canapé à dormir et boire milk-shake sur milk-shake, Lisbon à son bureau, à travailler sans cesser un instant.<p>

_ Et bien, quel silence de mort, dit joyeusement Ray Haffner en entrant dans les locaux. Comment allez-vous, Teresa ?

_ Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les locaux du CBI, Ray, répliqua sèchement Teresa.

_ Enfin, Teresa…

_ Vous avez entendu l'agent Lisbon, Haffner, dégagez de ces locaux, l'interrompit Jane, allongé sur son canapé les yeux fermés.

_ Il ne me semble pas vous avoir adressé la parole, Jane. Je parlais à Teresa, pas à vous.

_ Mais moi, c'est à vous que je parle, Haffner. Vous feriez mieux de dégager vite fait.

_ Des menaces ?

_ Bien sûr que non, dit rapidement Lisbon. Personne ne menace personne. Allez, Ray, vous reviendrez une autre fois, au revoir.

_ Bien sûr. Au revoir Teresa.

_ C'est ça, au revoir, Ray, fit Jane d'une voix de fille.

_ C'est bon, Jane, taisez-vous ! s'énerva Teresa après la sortie de Ray.

_ Pourquoi ? Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, Lisbon, il n'avait rien à faire ici.

_ Vous n'aviez pas à être aussi agaçant, il serait sorti tout aussi vite.

_ Cet homme me tape sur le système, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

_ Qu'a-t-il fait pour vous taper sur le système, Jane, comme vous dites ?

Rigsby fut le plus rapide :

_ Il vous drague, patron.

Jane et Lisbon lui lancèrent un regard noir, qu'il ignora, pour continuer :

_ Il n'y a que ça qui puisse autant emmerder Jane.

_ Car c'est un suspect, rétorqua Jane.

_ Un des sept, ce qui ne vous empêche pas d'être charmant avec le Sheriff McAllister, par exemple, répondit Lisbon.

_ Lui, c'est un suspect qui me tape sur le système, dit Patrick avec désinvolture. Ce qui est encore pire.

_ Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Jane ! Pourquoi ce suspect en particulier ?

_ Exactement ce que j'allais vous demander, Lisbon. Pourquoi celui-ci en particulier ?

_ Pardon ?

_ J'ai beau me montrer trèèèèèès méchant avec Bertram ou Kirkland ou tous les autres, vous vous en fichez. Pourquoi lui en particulier ?

Lisbon, prise de court, ne sut que répondre, avant de comprendre :

_ Vous évitez de répondre, Jane !

_ J'ai un peu de mal, vous ne m'avez pas parlé de la journée, je ne sais que dire… J'ai perdu l'habitude de vous parler, Lisbon.

Lisbon ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, et replongea dans son travail.

* * *

><p>Un commentaire ? Laissez une review ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre un petit peu plus court que le précédent... Un adorable tueur en série appelle notre agente du CBI préférée ;)

* * *

><p>_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Jane ? demanda Lisbon, énervée, encore endormie.<p>

01 :57. La crise de Jane était arrivée plus tôt cette fois.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, à propos de la couleur de…

Lisbon raccrocha avant d'entendre la fin. Son téléphone vibra aussitôt :

_ Sérieusement, laissez-moi dormir, Jane !

_ Bonjour, Teresa. Vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois ?

Son sang se glaça. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Elle resta silencieuse.

_ Comment ça va, avec notre cher Patrick ?

Son cœur battait à toute allure. Un appel s'annonça sur l'autre ligne. Patrick Jane. Elle décrocha aussitôt :

_ Alors, Lis…

_ Jane ! John le Rouge m'a téléphoné !

Pas un instant d'hésitation, pas même un silence au bout du fil :

_ Ne bougez pas. Vous êtes chez vous ?

_ Oui.

_ J'arrive tout de suite. Restez en ligne.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas précipités, comprit qu'il courrait, alors qu'il demandait :

_ Vous avez raccroché ?

_ Je vous ai eu en double appel. Il est peut-être encore sur l'autre ligne.

_ Répondez-lui. Occupez-le, Lisbon, j'appelle Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha, et la voix de John le Rouge résonna à nouveau dans le silence de la chambre :

_ Alors, Patrick arrive à votre rescousse, Teresa ?

Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne savait que dire. Il n'y avait aucun guide pour répondre à l'assassin qui hantait la vie de la personne que vous aimez et qui vous téléphone pour la faire souffrir. Elle s'interrompit un instant dans ses pensées :

_ Depuis quand… Jane est-il la personne que j'aime ? murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

_ On joue aux devinettes, Teresa ? Je dirais depuis environ deux ou trois ans.

_ Pardon ? Quoi ? Non !

_ Mais ce qui a été le moment décisif a sûrement été le fait qu'il se réveille à vos côtés après mon agression. Qu'il essuie gentiment le sang sur votre visage. Qu'il vous aide après votre hospitalisation. Qu'il prenne soin de vous.

Teresa frissonna. Elle songea soudain que Jane ainsi que ses collègues allaient arriver, la voir en petite tenue. Bizarrement, que Jane la voit en tenue indécente alors qu'il ne s'intéressait certainement pas à elle lui fit plus peur que John le Rouge.

Elle se leva, mit le haut-parleur, et mit rapidement un minishort de pyjama. C'était pas génial, mais ce serait toujours mieux qu'être juste en T-shirt.

* * *

><p>A<p>

Après plusieurs minutes, quelqu'un toqua enfin doucement à la porte :

_ Lisbon ?! Lisbon, vous allez bien ?

_ Voilà notre ami Patrick, fit le tueur. A bientôt, Teresa, à bientôt.

Et il raccrocha, au moment où Jane ouvrait la porte, inquiet de l'absence de réponse.

_ Lisbon, vous allez bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, encore sous le choc. Elle allait à peu près bien.

_ Je crois que ça va.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle n'était pas émotive, habituellement, mais là… C'était John le Rouge, pas n'importe qui.

_ Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho sont arrivés.

_ Ne les laissez pas entrer. Laissez-moi me reprendre, s'il vous plait.

_ Mais ce sont notre famille, ironisa Jane, reprenant ses mots au café.

_ Très drôle.

Elle se leva :

_ Laissez-moi m'habiller convenablement. Ils n'ont pas à me voir habillée comme ça.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lisbon.

Patrick sourit, et lui attrapa doucement le menton.

_ Je n'aurais jamais laissé personne d'autre vous voir dans cette tenue si délicieusement indécente.

Elle ignorait s'il faisait référence à ses jambes, presque totalement nues, ou son vieux T-shirt, qu'elle portait sans soutien-gorge, mais n'avait aucune envie de lui demander, totalement immobile, elle se sentait bien, aussi près de Jane. Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement, son souffle s'accélérer. Jane approcha son visage d'elle, et d'une manière toute féminine, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès à ses lèvres.

Elle sentait le souffle de Jane près de ses lèvres, et elle les entrouvrit légèrement. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, quand :

_ Teresa ! Teresa, vous allez bien ?

La voix de Ray Haffner retentit dans le couloir, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Ils entendirent le bruit distinct d'un pistolet qu'on armait :

_ Reculez, Mr Haffner, je vous prie, ordonna Van Pelt.

_ Toujours là quand il ne faut pas, celui-là, marmonna le blond.

Teresa se recula en sursaut. Nom de Dieu, qu'allait-elle faire ?! Quand même pas embrasser Patrick Jane ?!

_ Vous devriez vous habiller, Lisbon, je m'en vais tuer Haffner en sifflotant, lâcha Jane en se levant.

_ Jane !

Il s'installa face à la porte :

_ Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller, Lisbon, ou je jetterai un coup d'œil.

Lisbon rougit, enleva rapidement son T-shirt pour mettre un soutien-gorge et une chemise, puis changea de bas, en espérant que Jane ne verrait pas à quel point il avait raison à propos de ses sous-vêtements noirs.

Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, il la fixait en souriant :

_ Vous ne m'avez quand même pas regardé en sous-vêtements ! s'exclama Lisbon.

_ Qui ça, moi ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête d'un air innocent. Comment oserais-je faire une chose pareille ?

_ Vous faites tout ce que vous voulez, Jane, et je ne peux pas vous en empêcher.

_ Et ça vous rend folle, ajouta-t-il d'un air suffisant.

Il lui sourit, arrogant, elle lui sourit, sincère. Il la serra dans ses bras d'un geste instinctif :

_ Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu peur quand vous m'avez dit que John le Rouge vous téléphonait.

_ J'ai eu peur aussi, murmura-t-elle, serrée contre son torse.

Un aveu de faiblesse de la part de Teresa Lisbon à Patrick Jane. Jamais ça ne sortirait de ces murs. Elle détestait être vue comme une personne faible, et il aurait détesté qu'elle avoue ça à quiconque autre que lui. La main de Jane se posa sous son menton, la forçant à relever la tête. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et…

_ Van Pelt, laissez-moi voir Teresa ! s'exclama Haffner dans le couloir.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, Jane pinça les lèvres, et lâcha :

_ Un jour, Lisbon, je le tuerais. Que vous sachiez qui arrêter, le jour où il mourra, découpé en petit morceaux.

Teresa ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces mots, pendant que Grace retenait Haffner loin du couple. Pourtant, ce fut Jane qui s'éloigna, la lâchant, et ouvrant la porte.

Haffner avait l'air de devenir fou, à attendre de voir Lisbon, alors que Van Pelt pointait un flingue vers lui.

_ Teresa !

_ Merci, au fait, Jane, lâcha-t-elle quand même, avant de se tourner vers Ray Haffner. Que faites-vous ici, Ray ?

_ Il fait espionner Rigsby, fit Jane, désinvolte, avant de se pencher vers elle, pour dire d'une voix audible pour elle seule : noirs, Lisbon. Comme je m'en doutais, ils sont noirs.

_ Sortez immédiatement, Jane, dit Lisbon en séparant distinctement les syllabes.

Seul un fou rire lui répondit.

* * *

><p>Qui vote pour la mise à mort immédiate de Haffner ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu le détester dans la série, celui-là ! Laissez une review, la suite arrivera au plus vite !<p> 


End file.
